1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as a desktop personal computer, and an electronic apparatus system.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the past, there has been a problem that desktop personal computers are not provided with a space for accommodating information equipment such as a keyboard, and an installation area of the personal computers becomes large. Two types of information processing apparatuses that can solve this problem are known. One is an information processing apparatus of a type that includes a foldable keyboard, and the other is an information processing apparatus of a type in which a keyboard can be inserted below a main body of the information processing apparatus.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-272519 (paragraph [0039], FIG. 1) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a foldable-type information processor in which a keyboard is foldable with respect to a display portion of the information processor.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-316829 (paragraph [0033], FIGS. 1 and 3) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2), for example, discloses a keyboard-insertion-type information processor that includes an accommodation portion capable of accommodating a keyboard at a lower end portion of a display portion of the information processor, and the keyboard is accommodated in the accommodation portion.